write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Peacock vs Donald Duck
Two cartoon and bird themed characters with bad luck, who will win? Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT TO MAKE! JUST ONE CAN BE THE VICTOR! Pre-Fight Two teams of cartoons characters were going to play each other in a polo game, those teams being the Donald Duckers and the Peacockers, but before they started, they were given a brief introduction by an announcer (Cue Mighty Oregon) Announcer: In this part of the stadium, we have the Donald Duckers! The team's captain, Donald Duck (who was riding a horse) was being complemented with the loud cheers from the people in the stadium while the other persons on the team also did. After the introduction of the Donald Duckers, it was time of the opposing team to make it's entrance (Cue Across The Field (put speed in 1.25x)) Announcer: And on this other site, we have the Peacockers! Another loud sound from the crowd was sent and the team's leader, Peacock appeared in a horse just like Donald...But then the duck realized she acted really weird, so he told another member of his team that she was possibly one of the craziest persons he has ever seen. Donald: Hey, this girl is really weird, she reminds me of that Harpo Marx guy I met in another polo game back in the ol' days. (A few moments later) Peacock and Donald were on their horses trying to score points, but they didn't saw each other and they crashed into the air, spinning a few times and felling in the floor. Donald then started having one of his temper tantrums and yelled at Peacock for crashing into him, but Peacock didn't listen and instead said this: Peacock: Take some of THIS! Peacock then took out a boxing glove out of her hat and used it to punch Donald, but this made Donald even angrier than usual, but Peacock then punched Donald again and burned Donald's butt with a flame thrower, Donald, now at his angriest, continued yelling until Peacock grabbed him and made him into a ball, which she proceeded to kick, Peacock, thinking she had victory similarly to Harpo Marx vs Donald in 1936's Mickey's Polo Team, ''tried to get back on her horse, but she didn't knew what was going to happen. Donald then appeared behind Peacock and launched himself into her, punching her in the face multiple times while Peacock tried to punch back. ''Donald: I'm not having the same experience I had in that polo game when I crashed into Harpo Marx! Now you will see... Peacock replied: Peacock: Wanna knuckle sammy? Donald: IDK what that means but bring it on! Peacock took out a shotgun and Donald, fearing the fact he may get shoot, took his own took, the announcer noticed that and officially cancelled the polo game as everyone runned in fear. Donald and Peacock looked at their polo uniforms and ripped them appart, revealing their normal clothes. SHOWTIME! KO! Fight Results Advantages and Disadvantages Winner Loser Category:Red The Red Bird